Mt. Moon
|4|5|6|7|8|9=Morning|10|11|12|13|14|15|16=Day|17|18|19=Evening|20|21|22|23|0|1|2|3=Night}}.png |image_size=256 |type=mountain |location_name=Mt. Moon |japanese_name=オツキミやま / おつきみやま |translated_name=Mt. Otsukimi |location= and |region=Kanto |mapdesc=A mystical mountain that is known for its frequent meteor falls. The shards of stars that fall here are known as Moon Stones. A mountain where a star fell. It now holds a mysterious power. |generation= , , , , |map=Kanto Mt Moon Map.png }} Mt. Moon (Japanese: オツキミやま or おつきみやま Mt. Otsukimi) is a mountain located in northern Kanto, between Pewter City in the west and Cerulean City in the east. It also provides access to Mt. Moon Square in Generations and . Climbing does not seem to be possible; to get past it, travelers always need to travel through the caves. Mt. Moon is known for being one of the few places where can be found and for its frequent meteor falls. The shards of meteorites that fall here become Moon Stones, which is why its name is Mt. Moon. The mountain is also known for being home to Pokémon Fossils. Brock digs for Fossils here in his spare time. Geography Generation I In the Generation I games, Mt. Moon's interior is a large cave spanning three floors. Being the first cave that the will come across with, Mt. Moon has a very long and complex structure. The first floor contains several ordinary s, while the basement floor contains who are trying to steal Fossils from Mt. Moon to market them for money. On the player's way out to Cerulean City, the player will find two Fossils, the Dome Fossil and the Helix Fossil that a claims to have found first. After being defeated in , the Super Nerd lets the player choose one of the Fossils while he will take the other one. In , after the player obtains one of the Fossils, Jessie and James will appear for the first time and battle the player. However, they are not referred to as such in-game, sharing their Trainer class with that of ordinary Team Rocket Grunts, which are called Rocket (Japanese: ロケットだんいん Team Rocket Member) in this generation. Players will first encounter here at Mt. Moon. Generation II In , Mt. Moon has dramatically decreased in size from Pokémon Red, Green, Blue, and . It now has only one base floor with a couple of connectors. It is also a spot where the 's is training near the entrance and he will the player for the sixth time during the game. When entering through the Pewter City entrance, there are two possible paths: one in the eastern direction and another one in the southern direction. By traveling south and then east, the Cerulean City entrance can be found. However, by traveling east from the Pewter City entrance, the player will end up at the northern side of Mt. Moon, where Mt. Moon Square, its summit, is located. By traveling south in Mt. Moon Square, and entering the southern cavern, there will be a ledge which can be jumped to instantly access the Cerulean City entrance. Mt. Moon Square is an area in the heights of Mt. Moon. On nights, two will dance and pray to a large Moon Stone in the square. By interrupting the dance and breaking the stone using , s can always find a Moon Stone below the rock. There is also a small shop here that sells a variety of goods. Generation III Mt. Moon's incarnation in is very similar to the original from the Generation I games. The only major change done for the remakes is the items found within the cave. Another addition is a man who is excavating for Fossils in the north-eastern corner of the first floor. He is a friend of Brock and is a source of one of Brock's Fame Checker entries. Generation IV Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum Although it does not appear in , a guest at Hotel Grand Lake by Lake Valor mentions dancing under the moon at Mt. Moon. HeartGold and SoulSilver Mt. Moon's incarnation in is essentially intact from the Generation II games, but with updated graphics enhancing the scenery and depicting its mountainous nature more accurately. The only significant changes are in Mt. Moon Square, where four will appear instead of the only two that appear in the Generation II games, and the background music being changed to つながりのどうくつ ''Union Cave'', a Johto theme, from イワヤマトンネル ''Rock Tunnel'', a Kanto theme, which is the background music that plays here in the Generation II games (the latter being itself a remix of おつきみ のどうくつ ''Mt. Moon's Cave'' from the Generation I games). Items }} Kent, in the southwest area of the floor|FR=yes|LG=yes|display= }} , in the south area of the floor|R=yes|B=yes|Y=yes|display=Potion ×2}} Kent, in the southwest area of the floor|FR=yes|LG=yes|display=Parlyz Heal}} Jovan, in the south area of the floor|FR=yes|LG=yes}} , on the wall or on a rock (hidden)|R=yes|B=yes|Y=yes|FR=yes|LG=yes|display=Moon Stone ×2}} , reappears occasionally) * B1F, down the ladder between the other two ladders on 1F, on the rock in the northeast corner ( , reappears occasionally) * B1F, up the ladder in the northwest corner of B2F, on a rock in the northeast corner ( , reappears occasionally)|FR=yes|LG=yes|display=TinyMushroom ×3}} in a closed-off room accessible from the easternmost ladder on 1F|R=yes|B=yes|Y=yes}} in a closed-off room accessible from the easternmost ladder on 1F|FR=yes|LG=yes}} in a closed-off room accessible from the ladder between the other two ladders on 1F|R=yes|B=yes|Y=yes|display= }} in a closed-off room accessible from the ladder between the other two ladders on 1F|FR=yes|LG=yes|display= }} in a closed-off room accessible from the ladder between the other two ladders on 1F (hidden)|R=yes|B=yes|Y=yes|FR=yes|LG=yes}} |R=yes|B=yes|Y=yes|FR=yes|LG=yes|display=Dome Fossil}} |R=yes|B=yes|Y=yes|FR=yes|LG=yes|display=Helix Fossil}} Mt. Moon Square ) |G=yes|S=yes|C=yes}} near the pond west of the shop |HG=yes|SS=yes}} Pokémon Generation I 1F B1F B2F Generation II Generation III 1F B1F B2F Generation IV Trainers Generation I 1F B2F |480|1|020|Raticate||16|None|}} 420 |name= |game=Yellow |location=Mt. Moon |pokemon=3}} | | | Generation II If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr GS Silver 2.png |prize= 4500 |name= |game=GSC |location=Mt. Moon |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr GS Silver 2.png |prize= 4500 |name= |game=GSC |location=Mt. Moon |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr GS Silver 2.png |prize= 4500 |name= |game=GSC |location=Mt. Moon |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Generation III 1F B2F Generation IV If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Silver.png |prize= 3200 |class=Rival |classlink=Rival |name= |game=HGSS |location=Mt. Moon |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Silver.png |prize= 3200 |class=Rival |classlink=Rival |name= |game=HGSS |location=Mt. Moon |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Silver.png |prize= 3200 |class=Rival |classlink=Rival |name= |game=HGSS |location=Mt. Moon |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Layout Preview File:FL Mt Moon.png|In File:HGSS Mt. Moon-Morning.png|In , during the ( ) File:HGSS Mt. Moon-Day.png|In , during ( ) File:HGSS Mt. Moon-Evening.png|In , during the ( ) File:HGSS Mt. Moon-Night.png|In , during ( ) In the side games In Pokémon Pinball Mt. Moon appears on the Blue Field as Area 1. Catchable Pokémon include , , , , , and . In the anime In the main series Mt. Moon is depicted as being apparently bigger in the anime than it is in the . It can be clearly seen from as far away as Pallet Town. and have visited Mt. Moon twice. Once was in Clefairy and the Moon Stone, when Ash, and helped Seymour protect the from and watched many of them evolve into due to exposure to falling Moon Stones. Also, it was here in this episode that Brock captured a . Later, Mt. Moon was mentioned in The School of Hard Knocks, when Brock pulled out a bottle of Mt. Moon spring water from his Bag. In A Real Cleffa-Hanger, the three returned to Mt. Moon with and Max. There, they encountered the Clefairy and again, and helped the Fairy reunite with a young . In addition to the Clefairy family and , and also reside here. In Pokémon Origins ]] Mt. Moon was briefly seen in File 2: Cubone, as recalled battling a Fossil-crazy there. In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Mt. Moon is first visited in Raging Rhydon; however, it is first mentioned in the previous round, Gyarados Splashes In! by . The mountain consists of several interconnected caves, which are the home of like , and . Its importance resides in being the place where the Moon Stone can be found. For this reason, and Misty enter Mt. Moon. Here is where the first confrontation between Red and s takes place. Pika battled Koga's , but Koga injected Rhyhorn with a syringe which made it evolve into . Pika hit a rock from the ceiling which sealed Team Rocket in. Mt. Moon is also where Red battles Bruno in the beginning of the . In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Mt. Moon appears in the third chapter of The Electric Tale of Pikachu, Clefairy Tale, where tries to catch a in the Mt. Moon area. After three agonizing weeks in the wilderness, Ash and accidentally follow a Clefairy into an occupied nest. Ash and Pikachu are driven into the maze of tunnels the Onix has created. After rejecting using , , or Pikachu, Ash decides to use his . Butterfree uses , which weakens Onix, but also it — causing it to thrash around and cause a cave-in that buries Pikachu and Ash under a pile of rocks. After escaping, he meets and Bill, who have been studying a group of Clefairy living in the Mt. Moon area. In the TCG In addition to its presence as a card, Mt. Moon has been featured in Area 3 of of the . The Pokémon shown in this area are , , , and . This listing is of cards mentioning and/or featuring Mt. Moon in the . |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=EX FireRed & LeafGreen|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=94/112|jpsetlink=EX FireRed & LeafGreen|jpset=Flight of Legends|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=82/082}} In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=月見山 |da=Moonbjerget |nl=Maanberg |fi=Kuuvuori |fr_eu=Mont Sélénite |de=Mondberg |it=Monte Luna |ko=달맞이산 |no=Moon-fjellet Mount Moon |pl=Góra Księżycowa |pt_br= Lua (anime) Montanha da Lua (manga) Monte Lua (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Monte da Lua (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |ru=Лунная Гора Lunnaya Gora |es_eu=Mt. Moon Monte Luna |es_la=Monte Luna Montaña Luna (AG134) |sv=Mount Moon Månberget Moon-berget |vi=Núi Otsukimi }} Category:Kanto locations Category:Red, Blue and Yellow locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:FireRed and LeafGreen locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Mountains de:Mondberg es:Monte Moon fr:Mont Sélénite it:Monte Luna ja:おつきみやま zh:月见山